Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms
Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms seems to think of herself as being a glorious Space Pirate but in truth finds herself living in poverty in the slums of Savior City named Callous Row, far from her dream of captaining a crew of her own scallywags sailing deep space. Coming from a family of actual space pirates she was rejected by her father and wishes nothing more than to prove herself better than him. Stoic and prideful in nature regardless of her small stature there is some actual bite to her barks. Being proficient in fencing she is ready to pull her sword on anyone and anything insulting her pride or threatening her friends. Even if it's a fight she knows she can't win. Origin Angelina has been on her own for quite sometime. Her mother was killed when she was only ten years old as a result of some fallout with her father, another space pirate. Her father never stuck around and truthfully her mother was just another whore, one of the many that he took interest in throughout his years. Angelina... well she was just another illegitimate child. After her mother's death, desperately afraid of being alone Angelina tried everything she could to make her father proud in order to make her father stay. She begged him to be a part of his crew, not caring how dangerous or demanding the job would be. How can you convince a man that the trash perceived before him is worth anything? He was too busy, too wrapped up in himself to see the glimmer in her eye- that of wanting to prove herself to him, and make something of herself. He left her and that glimmer would fade for a time. Fixing and befriending a discarded Nirvana service bot from her childhood that she name "R1C4RD0" would thankfully rekindle her fiery motivation once more. She now wanted to prove to her father that she can be an even better Space Pirate than him. History Living in the worst kind of poverty her innate taste for fresh meat made her prey on rodents in the slums and has gone ill from contracting some diseases after satisfying her strange hunger. Being unaware of her illness she suffers symptoms of coughing, wheezing, low stamina and even fainting when she exerts herself. She fought in the fighting pits run by Argen Sterling against Carl “8” Clerk but would later befriend him, working together. She eventually found herself recruited by a local freedom fighter named Rook claiming to want to battle the mega-corporations that rule the world, by proxy she became a member of his rebel organization - "The Shattered Legion". In a revenge attack launched by an armed corporate squad she was gravely injured. She barely survived and lost an arm. Traits She is is skilled in "slicing", the act of hacking much thanks to her being in possession of an Atlantis integration pad that allows her to open a physical tunnel via any terminal she plugs it into. As long as the security layers in whatever she is attempting to data mine aren't too heavy she is able to open most doors, shut down security systems, robots, cybernetics and similar for a very short time lasting seconds. The tool also allows her to mine certain amounts of common network traffic data as well. Trivia *She sympathizes with conscious robots and refers to them as "synthetics", same as her employer Rook does. *She makes up her own nicknamed for other people, with little explanation. **AIM-3 she calls "Alana" **Jack Montagne she calls "Clark Kent" Links External Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/BandAid91 VODs of episode streams *Episode 4: Space Pirates Don't Die! ...mostly *Episode 8: What Happened to You? *Episode 9: Stay With Me *Episode 10: A Childlike Optimism Clips *Offering a "warm" welcome to Celeste *Chasing a strange creature (Akeena) Gallery Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 6 Battle in the arena Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) vs Carl “8” Clerk (WiFiPunk).jpg|Fighting in the battle arena vs Carl “8” Clerk Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 2 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid).jpg|Angelina speaking to Rook Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 3 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) Bethany Esda (lyra121) and Samuel “7” (Hopelessbay).jpg|Angelina, Bethany and Samuel “7”. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 10 Charles Rask (silent sock) and Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid).jpg|With Charles Rask at The Grindstone bar. Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 15 Carl “8” Clerk (WiFiPunk), Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) and Charles Rask (SilentSock).jpg|Recruited by Rook along with Carl “8” Clerk and Charles Rask Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 17 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid).jpg|Showing ID Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 20 Cap'n Angelina Greasepalms (BandAid) and Jack Montagne (SciFri).jpg|Sword drawn, next to Jack Montagne Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 42 Angelina (BandAid) and Guidebot (Hat Kid).jpg|Angelina and Guidebot Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 33 Angelina and Jack Securing the packages.jpg|Securing stolen Mars-corporation packages with Jack Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 32 Decker Jack and Angelina Greasepalms changing the locks.jpg|Changing the locks on a package with Jack, stolen from a Mars-corporation patrol. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 35 Angelina and Static and Cap.jpg|Angelina, Static and Cap Fawkes Arca Dec 28th 2019 9 Greasepalms pulls a sword on Celeste (Shanrock).jpg|Pulling her sword on Celeste a robot newcomer Arca Dec 28th 2019 10 Greasepalms pulls a sword on Celeste (Shanrock) disguised Alfons to the left (TFMJonny) Jack (SciFri) between.jpg|Onlookers gather, Alfons and Jack among them Arca Dec 28th 2019 23 Greasepalms on edge in front of Kei.jpg|On edge in front of Kei Noriaki, a man known to work for the mega-corporation Talaris. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:BandAid's characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction